


"Said What?"

by Val_Creative



Category: Young Justice (Cartoon)
Genre: Friendship, Humor, Mild Sexual Content, Other, Psychic Bond
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-01
Updated: 2015-06-01
Packaged: 2018-04-02 07:14:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 235
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4051054
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Val_Creative/pseuds/Val_Creative
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There's some things you just keep to yourself.</p>
            </blockquote>





	"Said What?"

**Author's Note:**

> An [old, OLD mini-fill](http://yj-anon-meme.livejournal.com/689.html?thread=11333297#t11333297) from YJ Kink Meme I did. Enjoy!

*

 

 _“Why does he have to contact—_  
  
_“my King must have forgotten—_  
  
_“I really hate hipsters—_  
  
_“ohgodImnotstaringathis—_  
  
_“if someone is described as ‘illuminated’—_  
  
_“Mom just leave her alone—_  
  
_“that I wished to speak with him—_  
  
_“Why don’t they just leave me alone—_  
  
_“NONONOTGOINGTHEREokaythemolecularchemicalformulaforglucoseisC 6H—_  
  
_“then when they’re dissed are they ‘outluminated’—_  
  
M’gann clutched at her head, groaning as the mental link surged with the thoughts of her teammates blown up in volume.  
  
_“I don’t want him at the house anymore when he upsets her—”_  
  
Artemis winced at her own angered voice in her head, gripping the alien girl’s shoulder in sympathy and trying to quiet her own mind from revealing anymore to the others.  
  
_“about the matter with Black Manta and the Science Center—”_  
  
_“Irony doesn’t make them special or their glasses—”_  
  
At the echoes of their voices next, Aqualad and Superboy stopped what they were doing on the catwalk, shoulders hunched. M’gann sensed the varying degrees of embarrassment rolling off them.  
  
_“ 12O6,sucroseisC112H22O6whyisthisHAPPENINGROBISNOTSEXY—”_  
  
_“Heh I’ll have to add that to the— wait, what the hell, ‘sexy’—?”_  
  
Though no one could see it in the darkness, Wally flushed darkly, backing away from Robin with dread.  
  
_“You… you heard that, didn’t you?”_  
  
Aqualad told him over the mental link, frustrated, _“We all did.”_ A helpless noise. _“Let’s keep our focus on the mission please.”_  
  
A mental Robin cackle.

 

*


End file.
